legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacieus's Skills
Battle Skills Sentinel Based on his Skill Stat. When triggered, his Resistance and Defence will boost tremendously, and he will take all hits that are on the battle field and he will take little to no damage. Paragon Based on Skill Stat. When triggered, will boost Defence and Resistance of all other party members. His critical hit rate for the rest of the battle will boost up. Ultimate Move Activated based on a gauge sitting next to Glacieus's HP bar. It consists of all of Glacieus's Ice attacks combined, into one ultra powerful attack. Combined Ultimate Move Terminus Icicle- Shared with Blaze. Must have a high affinity to unlock. Can also be activated with the same Gauge for Ultimate Move. Quickly press "L" and "R" to activate, a dialogue will appear. Glacieus: Ready, Blazie? Blaze: Yep. glow a different color. Glacieus glows light blue and Blaze in Beast form glows Red. Both jump up in the air, in either side of the enemy. Glacieus: Storm down onto them and kick their yahooties! Blaze: Rain down upon them, in a raging inferno! start slashing back and forth at the foe(s), creating light blue and red slash marks of aura. They jump down onto the ground, and the slash marks form into a fiery red beast made of aura, with light blue circling around it. Glacieus throws up his tonfas and Blaze goes back to Human form and tosses his stone up. Both weapons fly into the fiery beast with the blue aura, and it becomes a raging fire swirling around, encased in an icicle. Glacieus: NOW DIE, YA FLIBBERTIGIBBET! Blaze: End. Glacieus and Blaze: TERMINUS ICICLE! flame-ice thing scatters into many little pieces around the enemy, and attach onto it. It creates a chain reaction of explosions. and Glacieus fist bump. Fire Demon Inferno- Throwing his Tonfas into the air, it generates flames that shoot up. Part of the flames extend to the ground, creating a circle and the entire thing is filled with a flaming inferno. And the fire roars onto the enemy and repeatedly strikes at it mercilessly. Flame Sphere- Jumping up into the air, he lands a few blows sideways with the Tonfas. He jumps up into the air again, and crashes the Tonfas onto the enemy, and a giant meteror of fire bursts out, and hyperesonances, spreading out to the entire battlefield. Aerial Flame- Throwing the Tonfas into the air, they generate three flames. The three flames form a triangle and appear on the ground. Lava plumes then shoot out, onto the enemy and send it into the air. The flames burst out into many pieces, scattering onto the foe. Savage Roar- With one Tonfa in each hand, fire is generated. He crosses his arms into an "X", and fire shoots out from both sides. The X remains and it appears vertically. Glacieus makes a hand motion, and the X pushes itself onto the enemy, lunging into it, and sending it flying into the air. Water Soaring Vortex- A rush of water appears from his weapons. It forms into a sphere, and another appears a distance away. The sphere closest to Glacieus shoots out, and connects with the other sphere, and raging pressures of water hit the foe at an incredible force. Diving Falcon- Jumping up into the air, water starts to surround him, in a spiral vortex. He lands on the ground, jumping straight through the opponent, and the vortex explodes as he lands on the ground. Serpent Knuckle (One of the Strongest.) - A spiral of water starts to revolve around him. He dashes up to the selected opponent, and slams both hands onto the fiend. The spiral of water turns into a serpent made of water, which spirals around the enemy, and crashes its waves onto it. Making another move, he slams his Tonfas from both directions onto the enemy once again, and each hit starts to vaporize with water. He makes a final leap into the air, and a geyser of water shoots up, smashing through the foe. Earth Terra Rupture- He makes one strike downwards, and another from the opposite direction. Making an uppercut, it sends the enemy flying into the air and huge pillars of the earth shoot up with a hand motion from Glacieus. Mass Devastation- Putting his hands together, the earth starts to crack, A huge fissure erupts and chunks of the Earth shoot up. He throws his Tonfas at the enemy, and the chunks of the Earth follow where every the Tonfas go, as Glacieus controls them with his aura. Finishing Blast- Making a oblique line, with a vacuum cut, it turns into a brown sort of light. Another follows suit, and Glacieus jumps into the air. He puts his Tonfas together, and the two oblique cuts come together, and form a huge blast of energy, which forms into stone, and it explodes right after hitting the foe. Wind Tempest Clash- Wind starts to swirl around him, and a bright green circle starts to surround him on the ground. More gales and gusts of wind that are green swirl around him as well. The winds all spin around each other, and rise up into the air, cutting through the opposing force. Hawk Rush- His Tonfas turn into green blades of Wind. Jumping up and doing a backflip and front flip into the air, cuts that intersect each other appear in green on the foe. The cuts burst out into gusts of wind. And the gusts of wind all form together and turn into air thrusts that repeatedly circle around, slicing from all directions. Hurricane Whirwind- Spinning around, he also take his Tonfas along with him. This creates a huge whirlwind, which erupts into a cyclone that Glacieus manipulates with his hands. He jumps up, riding on the hurricane, and it will continue to swirl more and more rapidly. Ice Sheer Cold- Throwing the weapons at the enemy, it comes back to him like a boomerang. He puts two of them together, and a blizzard shoots out. Freezing the ground in front of him, Glacieus creates a tower of spikes that impales the opponent(s). Glaciate- A huge wall of Ice appears in front of him. It all crumbles into many Ice shards and crystals which point at the foe and spread out everywhere. The largest chunk of Ice is hurled at the foe like a cannonball. Serpent Colossus- (One of the Strongest.)- Glacieus surrounds his body with a cocoon of Ice. A serpent made of Ice starts to appear as well and swirls around the cocoon. The cocoon and the serpent start to merge together into an Ice dragon, and the dragon unleashes an Icy beam which causes the entire battlefield and screen to light up. When it returns to normal, everything disappears into small sparkles. Freeze Prism- Glacieus goes up to the enemy and uses a hand motion. The foe is trapped in a prism of Ice and frozen. An Ice Sword appears and slashes through the foe. Shiva Barriage- An Icy spirit appears alongside Glacieus. He points at the enemy he is targeting. The Icy Spirit emerges and it makes some type of motion, and Ice crystals appear out of nowhere and surround the enemy. Another hand motion follows suit, and it all explodes into diamond dust, and it forms into icicles. Wyvern Chasm- Glacieus freezes the floor. With a hand motion, an Ice dragon resembling a wyvern appears. An Ice geyser shoots up from the ground and the wyvern starts to fly around it. More pillars and geysers of Ice start to shoot up from the frozen ground. The wyvern swirls around those as well, and it creates a gust of wind, and the pillars of Ice start to float into the air and crash onto the enemy at once and the entire thing explodes. Thunder Voltage- A bolt of lightning appears in his hands. It floats into the air and spreads out to the enemy. It remains, but it starts to spin around, generating electricity, trapping the foe and repeatedly swarming it with the volts. Raijun Swarm- Pointing his Tonfas into the air, a ball of lightning shoots up. The ball starts to expand, and it bursts out, filling up the skies with electricity. With a wave of the hand, bolts start crashing down many times, in all areas from all directions. Volt Crasher- (One of Strongest.)- His body starts to envelop in static. Bolts start to surround him. He disappears and the screen turns black. One by one, a line of electricity appears on the screen, in purple, with it's static appearing in each line. The lines continue to shoot out, filling the screen. Screen goes to normal and Glacieus appears, and a huge bolt of purple lightning crashes down from the skies, causing all the lines to explode. Steel Crescent Flash- He takes out his hand, and a flash of steel powered aura shoots out from his Tonfas. It spreads out onto the battle field, and it explodes into many little spikes which scatter everywhere. Ars Nova- Spinning his Tonfas around and swiping at the foes a few times, two orbs of silver shoot out. The orbs swirl around each other, and create a silver sword, a large one. The Silver sword crashes onto the ground and silver lines appear from it and pillars of steel spring up. Crystal Supernova- (One of the strongest.) Crystals of Steel surround Glacieus, swarming around him. He dashes over to the foes and the steel all shoot out and hit from all directions at the foes. They explunge, and explode. The entire battlefield is swamped with small crystal bits, which latch onto each other through a silver line that spreads everywhere. Darkness Dread Wings- A pool of darkness appears on the ground. Whisps and the like of darkness start to appear from the pool as it glows a dark black color. The whisps all move in different directions. Soul Stroker- Making many lashes with the Tonfas, it creates dark circles that overlap each other. Many of them start to appear with the repeated strikes and hits Glacieus makes at rapid speed. He makes a final hit, with both at the same time, which creates a dark gravity well that explodes. Biting Scythe- The darkness from his Tonfas move towards the enemy and traps it. More darkness appears from his tonfas and create many shadows. They form into a scythe made of darkness and it makes one sweep towards the fiend, and all the darkness hyperesonances across the field. Light Sun Blast- A ball of light emerges from both weapons when he puts them together. A ring of light appears around Glacieus, and the ball starts to spin around on the ring, hitting anything in its path. Radiant Gale- Raising his weapons into the air, a few bits of scattered light appears and rises up. The scattered light forms into many different rays which shoot down, and hit the battle field all at the same time. Swallow Waltz- Putting the dual weapons together, they create a light spiral which starts to spin around. He releases it, and the light spiral starts to shoot around everywhere, going around the battle field. It finally comes back to him, and he makes a hand motion. The light creates a beam, which is large enough to fill up half the battlefield, and shoots out.